Poseidon's View
by killgore444
Summary: What happens from Percy's birth to tLT. Oneshot


I own nothing here, everything is owned by Mr. Riordan. Having said that, you can assume that any of the stories I wright in the Percy Jackson setting has had either this, or something like it happen.

**00088888000**

This story came about when reading another story about Poseidon and Sally and raising Percy. While the story was somewhat good, it left me wondering how Poseidon ever became such a powerhouse in the myths. In the myths, he is many things, both good and bad. He is kind and gentle, as well as terrible and fierce.

In all the myths however, there is one thing that he absolutely is NOT! That is indecisive. He might change his mind a minute after making his decision, but in that minute, he would have acted on his decision. And he would act just as strongly to his new decision as well. Like all the leaders and most of the freemen of ancient Greece (as well as a good chunk of the free women), he was ready to fight at a moment's notice. And whether that fight was physical or verbal, he wouldn't back down or hesitate.

Making matters worse, there was only thirteen people who he considered to be on his level, and only two of those to be his equal. Only in fighting something like Typhoon would he retreat and seek aid. No, Poseidon was anything but indecisive.

The story starts at Percy's birth, and goes to right before the start of 'The Lightning Thief.'

**00088888000**

**11100000111**

Poseidon looked down on the baby held in the woman's arms. It took after the mother he thought, having only his eyes. He felt a powerful love for this child, a love made more powerful because he hadn't felt it in several decades. Perseus was a strong child, born to a strong woman, and unfortunately, born with a death price on his head.

"I cannot stay. My presence here will be noted, I'm afraid your life is in jeopardy, unless you come with me to my palace." He said, longingly, "There, I can protect you from the others."

"There you can protect me from the others yes, but can you protect me from my own mind my lord? Can you protect me from the regret I would feel losing everything I have known? Can you protect me from the indifference that builds from getting to know someone to well?" She said with passion, and then more quietly; "Can you protect me from your own family, your wife and son, who you still love? Can you protect me, or yourself from the jealousy of a wife scorned?"

He hung his head, he knew he could not. He could keep them alive, but not protect them in that manner. "What will you do?"

"I will hold on to my memory of you and love you from far away. But more practically, I am now a single mother, so I'll be applying for child welfare. You can help with that right?" There was that impish grin he had fallen in love with. "No, don't shower me with wealth, that'll just attract attention, I was just joking. I will hide from the others. You have told me of many ways that our son might be discovered, so I shall hide him in plain sight, right here in New York. I shall find a man who is so mundane in every way, that no one who is aware might think to look at the child. Someone who smells mundane, though hopefully I can find one who doesn't actually smell too bad."

Poseidon looked at her, he could feel her strength and nodded his head; "Take this, if monsters attack, you will need it." He said handing her a knife made of Celestial Bronze. "I love you, I shall always love you."

"I know, and I shall always love you."

**11100000111**

Poseidon sat on his throne in the council hall of Olympus pondering. The monthly meeting continued around him, he paid it little attention, he kept one hear out for anything that might affect him or his realm, but that was rare. He had left Sally at the hospital two weeks ago, watching only from afar, but even that was dangerous. He needed a way to protect them that no one would think of. For him, that meant he needed an ally. But whom, certainly not anyone on the council he thought looking around. Most wouldn't hesitate to destroy his children. The only two who he thought he might be able to trust was Aphrodite and Hephaestus, but even he was unlikely to take a risk like that and quite frankly, Aphrodite was… …capricious. Much more so than any of the other gods. Several of the minor gods owed him favors, but they lacked the power to aid if confronted by a major god, and most of them lacked any sort of subtlety, no, it'd have to be one of the majors.

His eyes fell on the hearth fire, and a grin split his face, here was someone he could trust. "Do you find something amusing with my concern over the plight of the women being sold into slavery Lord Poseidon?" Hera asked, voice dripping with sarcasm and scorn.

"Not so much their plight Lady Hera or your concern, but the thought of finally getting the excuse to wipe that forsaking city off the face of the Earth. As they do not transport them via the sea, I cannot affect them directly, but with the permission of the council, I can send a tsunami that will kill everything in a twenty mile stretch. It would kill the poor women true, but their plight would be ended, and they would be judged now, rather than after several years of having too survive as a slave have caused them to transgress many times and destroyed any chance of earning a good afterlife."

The ensuing chaos in the hall was as predictable as the tide. Most would assume, correctly that he had been thinking of something else. But hopefully, none would know what. Surprisingly, several thought his idea of the tsunami had merit, including Athena who felt that the city was a blight on civilization, but others lashed out at it, he supposed he could tell who had children in the area based on their reactions to his suggestion and in all honesty, he really didn't think they'd go for it. He might occasionally get angry with someplace and destroy it, usually places that think themselves immune to the dangers of the sea, or that aided in transgressions against him and his portfolio, but he'd always paid a price for it afterwards, and asking calmly during council had never worked in the past. Maybe he should destroy the place even if the council says no. They actually don't have the authority to determine what he does with the oceans and seas of the world and it's high time they remembered that.

But is it a good idea to draw that much attention right now?

He glanced again at the hearth fire, and for just a second, he could see Hestia within. Then he tasted something he would never forget, the taste of the last sacrifice any of his half-blood children had given him, simply c-rations from an emergency kit on his PT boat before he was killed. Hestia KNEW, and it would seem, was willing to help. He sat back in his throne, things where looking up.

He failed to note the eyes of Hera watching him, eyes as thoughtful has his own had been. After the meeting, he failed to note, being caught up in his attempt to discuss things with Hestia, Hera talking with Dionysus, making arrangements to meet the skeleton that the Oracle inhabited.

**11100000111**

Athena stood before him, enraged; "You have failed to uphold your oath!" She screamed; "You have endangered the entirety of Olympus, if not the world!"

He'd just stopped by, secretly, or so he'd thought, to spy on his son's seventh birthday. Unfortunately, he'd been noticed and was now on Long Island, just a few miles from Camp Half-Blood trying to deal with Athena. "Your point?"

"What do you mean, my point?! You've broken your vow and endangered the world!"

"Hardly the world Lady Athena, Olympus yes, civilization maybe, but not the world, or even the seas of the world."

"You arrogant ass, you've risked everything because you can't keep your dick in your pants. You're not even providing any help to the poor mother, or is she just a flesh bag, worth nothing but the product of her womb? What she must put up with to protect her child, your child is beyond…"

"As always Lady Athena, your hypocrisy is mind boggling. Oh that's right, Hippocrates was one of your favorites wasn't he? How much aid have you supplied to your children and their parents? You can't even claim that the parents received even momentary joy from conceiving your children, nor can you claim to be better at holding to your oaths as a 'Virgin Goddess' who somehow manages to have dozens of children. At least Artemis and Hestia can honestly claim to be virgins. And as for providing for them, I've provided far more than you have ever provided the parents of your children, far more than Sally would have accepted had she known it came from me. How, pray tell, is your daughter Annabeth? Hmmm, oh, that's right, she's six years old and has run away from home and is living on the streets as a hobo child. What have you done to aid her? Or her father before that? Nothing! The only help either has received is from Hermes who has sent one of his children to protect her as well as another abandoned half-blood. And don't even bother claiming you asked him, he was complaining about picking up after your messes again."

"How I treat my children is not an issue here. What's…"

"You made it an issue you stupid hypocrite!"

"…at issue is the future of society. All because you can't think ahead!"

"Yes, yes, just like Arachne? Yes, you think ahead so well don't you? I've created far less enemies then you Athena. And mine have been deserving. What did Arachne actually do? Oh that's right, after receiving a compliment she didn't immediately defer to you as a better weaver. Now your children must deal with the truly deserving anger of her and her children. Try actually thinking ahead for once instead of harping on others when they fail to, you might actually have an original thought for once."

"Do not change the subject! If you don't get rid of the child, than I sha…"

At that, his trident was in his hand and arcing towards her. Having anticipated combat, she had her shield instantly ready, but had misjudged both the power of the blow, and his target. So she stood, back against a tree, with her neck caught between the two of the tines of his trident, unable to bring her sword to bear on him.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, you stupid bitch! DO! NOT! EVER! THREATEN! MY! CHILDREN! Should any harm ever befall Perseus, than I shall insure the fall of Olympus with my every thought and dead! I shall destroy all the coastal cities, cause the eruption of every single volcano on the planet, whatever is necessary! If need be, I shall ravage and rape every single female on the face of the earth simply to bring to age a child with the sole purpose of making the chose to destroy Olympus!" With that, the water rushed up and he, and his trident disappeared from view.

She stood on the shore and shouted; "This isn't over! I shall do what is necessary myself if need be!" and then, she too vanished. He stood, at the bottom of the bay, invisible, and decided that she hadn't been listening.

**11100000111**

An hour later, at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron was galloping past campers rushing to the aid of the children of Athena. The camp protections had failed, or been sabotaged, and now there where millions of spiders inside the camp, attacking the children of the goddess of wisdom.

Already, two were unconscious, hopefully not dead, but they were still being attacked, and it didn't look good. It was rapidly reaching the point that cabin nine children bringing out flame throwers was looking like a good idea. The children could recover from the flames, but the swarms were resistant to conventional weapons.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flood appeared, the waters of the bay simply welled up and engulfed the camp. Chiron found himself with water well above his head, yet not lacking in air to breath. Just as suddenly, the water retreated leaving everyone that he could see, lying on the ground in roughly the same location they had been in before. As Chiron looked around, he noted the damage done to the cabins and buildings, and told the head of the Apollo cabin to get the children of Athena to treatment, and the head of Hermes cabin to do a head count, to make sure no one got swept to sea. While doing this, he noticed a figure walk out of the water and head towards the Big House.

A little later, after securing the camp and seeing to the children's health, he approached the Big House to see Dionysus and Poseidon sitting on the porch playing cards.

"My Lord Poseidon, I thank you for your timely aid earlier. I'm sure th…"

Poseidon waved Chiron to silence; "It was no matter, I was in the area, just a few miles down the coast in fact when I heard of the attack. Go Fish!" Saying the last to Mr. D who threw down his cards in disgust. "I'm sure, since the attack was aimed at them, that the sons and daughters of Athena won't mind being responsible for repairing the buildings and cabins of the camp. And since I was able to provide the protection their mother wouldn't, I should think that the next week that they should offer their meal sacrifices to me, don't you?"

"I shall inform them as soon as they recover from their injuries enough to be able to eat. In the meantime, let me once again tha… Hmmm." Chiron cut off when he noticed that Poseidon had disappeared.

Mr. D looked over at Chiron; "Whatever you're thinking, whatever's going on, don't get involved, don't interfere or try to intervene. It won't end well."

He listened to the words of Dionysus to Chiron with a smile, he could count on Dionysus to protect his own skin at least. Maybe he should have told them to throw a big party in his honor? Amusing, but something told him that wouldn't go over very well.

Now, what was it that Sally said? Oh yeh, go find a couple of other young ladies and provide Percy with some brothers and sisters. He'd told Sally that Percy already had two, a brother who just turned one, and a sister who was just three weeks old. She'd laughed and kissed him on the cheek and told him to go make some more. He'd asked her if she wanted to, but she said no, her heart couldn't bear to lose two children to the hero's life. He would grant her wish, Percy would have many brothers and sisters.

**11100000111**

And now little Artemis was standing before him enraged. The little huntress could be so annoying sometimes. "Do you have any idea what you have done uncle?!"

"No! What is I've done now little Artemis, what transgression have I committed now?"

"Do not mock me uncle, you will not enjoy the experience."

"Oh, but my niece, you are so clearly in need of mocking. Are you referring per chance to your sister's children's recent attack? A pity that, but it's a good thing I was in the area to put a stop to it. Say, does your anger over that mean that you were the one to sabotage the wards around camp? If so, that's a low blow."

"Are you insane uncle? Do you truly believe that will be believed by the council? No, I think you think this is a game. I'm not playing a game uncle, and I will place your children under the hunt if need be."

"First of all child, you've been playing a game for a long time now. One your father and brother have continued to indulge you in. For all your hatred of your brother, he and your father are the only reason your still alive. How many times have they rode to your rescue? We've been letting you play your stupid game for so long, you've forgotten it was a game. So let me give you a warning, you're girls, the ones you take in, your little hunters, should any of my children die by their hands, then all of them shall perish."

"Do your worst uncle, I'm not afraid of you!"

"And you shouldn't be, I'll not harm you, after all, then I'd have to fight your father and brother, real warriors both of them. No child, I'll simply remove your ability to grant youth. You've angered many gods over the year's darling niece, and more than a few would love to be granted my protection and still be able to get back at you. What will you do when all your little girls suddenly start to age again? To grow up and see the imbecility that is your teachings? To grow, to reach puberty, to start to get over the fear of boy cuties? Or will you kill them all yourself, as you've done to so many who've 'Betrayed' you by falling in love. Will you skin them all and turn them into blankets like your brother Ares? You've done it many times in the past, will you do it to all of them? I'm not playing games with you any longer, come after what is mine, and I will destroy you."

**11100000111**

He was standing on the deck of a boat off the coast of Florida, bloody knife in hand, looking at the former victims of the dead pirates. The women had called the coast guard, he was tempted to simply dive into the water and vanish, to not deal with the mortal authorities, but that would be hard for the girls to explain. One of their boyfriends was still alive, but unconscious, the other was dead, along with the six pirates turned kidnappers, their boat, a fast little job, tied up alongside.

When the C.G. arrived, he introduced himself as Nathan E. Ptune. He even joked about his parents and names, and even admitted to going by Neptune, but preferring Poseidon as a nickname. He claimed to have been snorkeling in the area when he noticed the attack and went to help, not entirely dishonest that. He implied, without saying it outright, that he was a member of the military patrolling the area, after all, he had to be able to account for his lack of boat, and their computers wouldn't be able to locate anyone with that name.

It would work, it almost always worked, the most pertinent facts were lying there dead on the deck and even without the mist, which he would use if necessary, there was little doubt as to what happened. The Coast Guardsmen rushed the young men to the hospital, leaving it up to the doctors to declare ToD for the one. A couple of weeks later, the one woman was alone on the beach looking out at the water as he approached. He offered his condolences again and they talked for a while.

The children born of that union would be identical twins.

**11100000111**

He was in a foul mood today. Last night had been pleasant enough, she had been quite willing, and very thankful for the rescue, even if she couldn't quite manage to figure out why they had been targeted by the pirates. He'd carefully avoided saying that they were actually slavers, and that the two girls had been targeted while still ashore. It wouldn't do any good to have her blame herself.

But today, today was council day. The first time he'd see Athena since Percy's birthday. He offered her a tight smile and a wave, which she answered with a snarl. Oh well, he tried.

His brother brought the meeting to order, amusing how much mortal business practices had influenced them. Before anyone else could speak, Ares called out, beating Athena by a hairs breath; "I have an order of business. It has come to my attention that my father, the Lord Zeus, has had not one, but two children by the same mortal woman. In complete violation of his oath. I would recommend the council censure my father and destroy his children."

As the council erupts, Zeus leans over; "Try it and die Ares. That applies to everyone else as well, hurt my children and suffer as you've never suffered before. I doubt the Lord of Hades would mind confining any of you to Tartarus. And Athena, you might not care about your daughter Annabeth, but I believe Hermes cares for his son Luke. As my daughter Thalia is protecting them both and aiding them to camp, you might want to reconsider your arguments."

He laughs at the face of Athena, actually he laughs in the face of Athena; "Oh poor Lady Athena, so determined to protect Olympus from all the threats only you can see."

Into the shocked silence that follows, Lady Artemis speaks, sarcasm dripping from her words; "I see Lord Poseidon has an opinion on this matter, perhaps he should speak, and deliver his wisdom to all of us lesser immortals. Please kind sir, tell us of your efforts to rid the world of dangers and protect civilization, however debased it has become, from extinction."

"I protect the world from dangers you cannot imagine oh spoiled princess of naught, from monsters and threats that would send you screaming off to your mommy and daddy. But not this day, no, this day I simply find myself in agreement with my brother. It is time to let the prophecy run it's course. Perhaps, in her infinite wisdom, the good Lady Athena is able to see how it might be permanently forestalled, but I think no one else can, and I for one am quite sick of living under the threat."

"You are tired of living under an oath to be true to your wife?! That's your defense against this betrayal?"

"I am quite capable of speaking for myself Lady Athena." Hera spoke out; "My son seems to take it for granted that I was unaware, but let me assure the council, I was aware from the beginning, and the younger one, Jason, has been sworn to my service by his mother. I have spoken to the Oracle, and I have determined that one of the children, currently alive, shall be the one who fulfills the prophecy. And I have seen the dangers that lie behind the prophecy and I find myself agreeing with Lord Poseidon. Let us end the farce now and be done with it."

"But surely La…"

"ENOUGH Athena!" Zeus bellowed; "The matter is decided! Do not speak of it again!"

The rest of the meeting was sullen and sarcastic, especially the Lady Athena. Only Poseidon was in a cheerful mood after.

**11100000111**

He watched the young man run down the beach in Hawaii, the three pursuers running after, cursing his name and trying to kill him. He'd had his eye on the young man all day, he believed the young man could see through the mist like Sally, but this current situation had him intrigued.

When the three caught up to the one, they knocked him to the ground and began to pummel the one. "Did you think you could hide from us forever? That there wouldn't be consequences? That you could get my friend arrested without suffering for it you stupid little fag? Did you? Of course you did! But let this be a lesson for all the other snitches and narks, no matter where you run, or how you try and hide, we'll find you. Even if it's just an accidental meeting at a bar. We'll find you, torture you, then kill you and all your family and friends."

The one who was speaking pauses to hit the one and is about to continue when a wave slams into them and washes the three out to see to be found two days later by a Coast Guard cutter, clinging to a log, nearly dead from thirst and heat, and arrested on several outstanding warrants.

In the meantime, the young man looks up and into the eyes of a god.

The day after that, a young woman boarded a plane back to the mainland, still trying to get used to her new body. A body that was a gift from the most wonderful man 'she' had ever met. One that would allow 'her' to move back to Maryland without having to worry about any of the people who were looking for 'him' and never once complaining about the baby growing inside 'her' now.

The man 'she' had met the night before was sitting on the beach, looking out to sea. "Fancy meeting you here Mr. Ptune. Have a beer." The voice said.

He glanced over his shoulder and took the bottle from his brother; "You're in a strange mood Lord Zeus. To what do I owe your presence? Thank you for the beer by the way."

His brother drank his own beer for a moment; "So, how many children do you have now?"

"Percy is the oldest by six years, but currently about forty two, not counting the ones unborn. You?"

"The same and about the same age range, though I'm not counting Thalia in that, I'm not sure if she'll recover or not." Zeus took another drink from his beer, looking out at the ocean; "We need to talk. Officially. We need to discuss something, something about what was recently stolen from me."


End file.
